Cliche
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: :) Read and you will...well...read... Rated T for fear and formality


It started out as a normal afternoon.

Fencing practice had just finished in Olympus High, and the two, Luke and Annabeth, were on their way home. Both over achievers were making idle chat about the new gossip regarding their friends and the latest relationship break ups and make ups as they made their usual route home.

Suddenly of course, the gods thought that the normal afternoon needed to be spiced up. With, unfortunately (?) one of Annabeth's many admirers.

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice attracted the duo's attention.

Both stopped in mid walk (and mid rant) to turn around and acknowledge the arrival of their mutual friend.

"Bianca's little brother" The blonde haired girl nodded, acknowledging his arrival.

Nico bit back his usual retort; he needed to get this over with and the sooner the better. He'd just get his sister to distract Luke, that way both wouldn't be an obstacle to his question regarding Annabeth Chase.

"Luke, my sister has something he needs to tell you" He lied through his teeth.

The two idols of Olympus High glanced at the house they were walking past by, and sure enough it was the Di Angelo residence. Sure they occasionally took this route, but they had never actually stopped by for fear of all the supposed 'horror stories' this house contained.

Luke gulped in fear and nodded, leaning his bike over the gate wall and entering the open door residence.

'Now or never Nico!' He thought with a determined expression on his face before taking the stunning girls hands in his own, a curious expression on her face.

"D-d-did it hurt?" He mentally slapped himself for the stutter.

She raised an elegant brow at him "What?"

"Did it hurt?" This time, he asked much louder and without a stutter.

The female genius was momentarily stunned at his conviction "What hurt?" she asked, very much confused.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt?" He asked, a deep red blush running rampant on his cheeks.

The silence was heavy between the two, you could hear the proverbial crickets as if the world had heard his strange, strange question.

The most sought after beauty of Olympus High was deeply stumped, anybody else in any other situation would have cheered at that accomplishment.

"Whoo! Go for it little brother!" Bianca cheered from the open window of the dark colored kitchen.

She (Bianca Di Angelo) had been alarmed the moment she entered the house to her brother's insistent interrogations about the her close friend and apparently her younger brother's crush, she had been even more alarmed when said little brother kept constant watch over the window and had suddenly ran out as she had offered him his favorite flavor of ice cream.

What had actually gotten her to her feet was when one of her other friends (Luke) had suddenly entered the house, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but with her in her house, saying that her precious younger brother had told him that said older sister needed to speak with him.

Now that he knew the reason why, of course he'd be in full support. Or…the large smile (grin? Smirk?) on her face said so.

Momo was at his sight looking a bit miffed at the strange confession, maybe he was even glaring at little at the youngest Fuji member.

Now Nico watched as the stunning maiden in front of him blushed brightly at his older sister's encouragement.

Nico spared a second glance (glare) at his sister, only to be brought back to the highly sough after lady in front of him by some beautiful sound.

Said beautiful sound being her laughter.

She was laughing.

She was laughing at him.

Oh jeez this was embarrassing.

He was never going to ask his sister's friends for help ever again!

…

The next day…

…

"BWAHAHAH! Annabeth got hit on by Nico?" Leo laughed, as they did their early morning routine of entering the school together as a group; a united front of the schools most highly regarded students. Sans Nico as Bianca explained his sudden illness.

"Probability that Annabeth turned him down heartlessly is pretty high" Piper quipped

"Yeah… you could have been nicer Annabeth, Nico is fragile" Bianca reprimanded half-heartedly, half agreeing with Piper

She kept a straight face and her silence, taking a quick glance to the person who had always been beside her, and who had been walking her to and from her house for the entire year already.

"Geez you guys, drop it already" She mumbled, bringing Luke out of his trance as her attention returned to the morning routine

He smiled weakly at her, shook his head from his deep thoughts before showing her a toothy grin "We still on for smoothies later Annabeth?"

Her lips quirked up "'course, your paying"

"Hey! I want some free smoothies too!" The famous swimmer of their group; Percy yelled, having over heard their conversation.

All tartarus broke loose as everyone suddenly had a craving for smoothies

…

Several Hours Later…

…

"Screw ethics, spare me my sanity. Why are we doing this again?" A soft half whispered, half hissed female voice asked her date as they leaned against the alley wall

"Because the gang is stalking us again" The baritone voice answered, whispering patiently to the girl beside him

She pouted adorably; his heart making quick and uneven beats as he saw her expression "This wouldn't be happening if we just told them" she pointed out, with a quick roll of her exotic grey eyes.

He leaned down and pecked her pout, "It'll be troublesome if we do so, and everyone would be out like celebrity paparazzi"

"Or…you just don't want to tell anyone" She supplied, ducking behind him as the most athletic of their stalker-ish group came into view.

"You know I want to Annabeth" He insisted, their hands still intertwined.

She took another quick glance before assuming her hiding spot "Tch. Yeah right…" She mumbled, a pout still marring her face.

He grinned, trying to make the tense atmosphere disappear "You're my fallen angel" he joked

Her pout turned into a scowl as she hit his arm, making her poor fencing partner wince "That wouldn't have happened if we had just told everyone already"

He shrugged "It's done and over with already, right?"

Her scowl deepened "Fine then. I am going to get a smoothie like I originally planned. With or without you" She declared, walking out.

He starred at her in surprise, a sigh escaping his lips before he jogged out to her.

…

A few very silent days later…

…

The cafeteria silenced as Luke caught everyone's attention.

Annabeth continued to eat, much to everyone's amusement.

"Annabeth, you should at least try to listen to Luke" Hazel reprimanded her

She gave a mute nod, taking another piece of meat to her taunt lips.

Luke began with a deep sigh "Alright. Since I've been tortured enough the whole week, I want to at least do this, so you better all listen up" He declared, glances were being shared amongst his listeners.

"That idiot's making a fool of himself" Jason muttered to the other's sitting around their table, taking their student body president's (Annabeth) lead by continuing to eat his lunch.

"Hmm…interesting…" Thalia merely mumbled, a bit stumped herself as to what the confession would be.

"My girlfriend's last word to me were about how we should tell the stinking world about our relationship, to avoid other people from hitting on her" The most sought after bachelor of Olympus high continued.

Percy choked on his burger, 'GIRLFRIEND?' ran through the thoughts of everyone in the cafeteria. Was Luke even committed enough to get a girlfriend?

Thalia dropped everything she was holding to stare at her longtime friend, not believing that he could even keep a secret this huge from her.

Bianca began doing the Heimlich maneuver on Percy when he began pounding the table, his face had turned blue.

Jason froze, his rice falling into his soup and further away from his gaping mouth, successfully splashing Rachel right in the face.

Leo, who was on his way to the table they were at with his tray, stopped abruptly, the girl behind him (Calypso) crashed straight into his back, spilling the contents of her own tray on both of them.

Frank was silently laughing at everyone's reaction with his girlfriend Hazel.

All in all, nobody had noticed the slight blush that covered their student body presidents cheek, except of course for the only 3rd year student that had suspicions over the two. Said third year smiled her million dollar smile, nothing fazed Selena when it came to hook ups between her friends.

Luke cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention once more and taking advantage of the shocked silence.

"Ahem, yes. Henceforth, I am here to announce that Annabeth Chase, is my girlfriend. So stop with all the courting already. She's mine" He announced proudly, jumping down the table that he had used for leverage.

He landed close to his newly announced girlfriend, pulled her resisting figure out of the chair and pulled her close to his chest.

He smirked at the blush that covered her cheeks "Happy?" he asked her

She hit his chest lightly "Idiot" She spoke simply.

He pecked her lips, her lips tasting like delicious sushi "Yeah…but I am your idiot"

She rolled her eyes "Again with the cheesy lines.

He chuckled, the cafeteria finally getting over its shock enough to spread the buzz, hyperventilate and in serious cases…some even went into a comma


End file.
